


Clockwork

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Sixsome, Time Travel, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia uses her time powers to have sex with herself. Five of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

Aradia rocked up and down on her knees, her maroon bone bulge dripping precum as her future selves moaned all around her. The order was fairly intuitive: she was obviously the first, then Aradia-2 taking her nook from below, then Aradia-3 squatting behind her to fuck her waste chute, then Aradia-4 standing above Aradia-2 to get her dick sucked, and finally Aradia-5 and Aradia-6 standing at Aradia-4′s sides to occupy her hands–Aradia-1′s hands, that is. Their cocks were hot and hard inside of her nook and ass and mouth and hands, and she moaned around Aradia-4′s length as she tried to please them all equally.

“Ooh, I forgot how good this felt,” Aradia-6 muttered, the one to Aradia-4′s right, bucking her hips as Aradia-1′s left hand stroked her slick member.

Aradia-5 let out a pleased moan across from her. “Yeah… even masturbation is better when it’s with your past self.”

“Well, this is _all_  masturbation, technically,” Aradia-4 pointed out, wrapping her hands around Aradia-1′s horns as she gently thrust into her mouth, dark red precum dribbling down her throat. “Though it’s hard to suck your own bulge without time powers.”

Aradia-3 snickered as she pounded her past self’s backdoor, groaning as Aradia-1′s virgin asshole tightly resisted her cock. “Not as hard as fucking your own ass.”

“I guess I picked the boring option first,” Aradia-2 admitted as she lay on the floor below them. Her hands were wrapped around Aradia-1′s waist, and she thrust her hips up into her nook in time with Aradia-3′s thrusts, drawing muffled moans out of her past self as her throbbing bulge twitched with each of their perfectly synchronized penetrations.

“You’ll get your chance,” Aradia-3 assured her, moaning as she bottomed out in Aradia-1′s waste chute, and her hips slapped against her past self’s plump cheeks as she thrust faster, Aradia-2 pressing up harder to match her speed.

Aradia-4 looked down and smiled as Aradia-1′s lips reached the base of her bulge. “You know, first Aradia, you’re the lucky one here. After this, you get to fuck yourself _five times_!”

“Yeah! And we’re just keeping it simple for now,” Aradia-5 added, panting as she thrust fully into Aradia-1′s right hand. “Later on, you’ll fuck yourself in so many different ways, it’ll make paradox space look Euclidean.”

Aradia-6 bit her lip. “Yeah, the orgies will only get bigger from here…”

There was a moment of relative silence as all of their orgasms approached, nothing but panting and moaning and flesh slapping against flesh. They moved in time with one another like clockwork, Aradia-4′s full length thrusting into Aradia-1′s mouth, then pulling out again just as Aradia-5 and Aradia-6 thrust into her hands. Aradia-2 and Aradia-3 pumped in and out simultaneously, and Aradia-1 let out a muffled moan each time their cocks thrust fully inside her, the tips just inches apart through her innards.

Aradia-1 could hear her future selves counting down quietly, and as soon as they reached zero, all six of them let out a synchronized cry. In perfect unison, their orgasms hit, Aradia-5 spraying thick red genetic material all over Aradia-1′s face, while Aradia-6 aimed lower to paint her heaving breasts, and Aradia-4 pumping down her throat and filling her mouth with sticky fluids. Her stomach swelled as Aradia-2 filled her virgin nook with cum and Aradia-3′s discharge stretched out her rectum as it filled with maroon. And of course, Aradia-1′s own bulge twitched and pulsed as it released her own material, coating Aradia-2′s chest and Aradia-4′s legs with dark red cream as it bounced up and down.

As their simultaneous orgasms came down, they stopped moving, Aradia-1 breathing heavily through her nose as her mouth remained full of Aradia-4′s bulge. As she did, her future selves looked at her and grinned. In unison, they spoke. “See you soon!” And with that, they vanished.

Aradia gasped at their sudden absence, nearly choking with Aradia-4′s fluid still filling her mouth, but she quickly recovered. She swallowed the sticky material, feeling some of it still clinging to her throat, then took a deep breath. She was utterly covered with her own material, feeling it weighing heavily in her stomach, and her nook and ass both ached as they struggled to hold in her combined discharge. As she caught her breath, she kicked herself mentally. She should’ve done this _way_  sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
